Something Cold
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sasuke has some not so kind words to say. To keep from becoming irritated himself, Itachi decides to go out for something cold and gets an unexpected follower. Set after the fight in Shippuden. Not incest. ONESHOT Rated T for very light cursing


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"You always wear it."

Itachi blinked and turned away from the balcony, giving his brother an odd look in the process.

"That cheap necklace; you always wear it." Sasuke repeated just as bluntly as before, leaning against the wide doorframe that led out to the balcony.

"Hn" Was all he said in response and once again found himself enjoying the colorful yet highly blurred view of Konohagakure as a small breeze stroked his face, instantly chilling the small beads of sweat forming just along his hairline. Itachi heard his younger brother's tongue click against the roof of his mouth and at that point he could almost feel the glare burning holes into the back of his head. Itachi rolled his eyes although the jonin couldn't see it. "I'm not gonna humor you." He knew the only reason Sasuke was feeling the need to try his hand at antagonizing him was because the air was broke and it was close to sweltering outside (not to mention in their house) even with the fans diligently working overtime in an effort to provide them with a worthy breeze.

"Figures" Sasuke passively shot back and crossed his arms as Itachi, for a second time that day, turned back to the younger male. "What are you staring at?" The jonin asked out of irritation and ran his warm fingers through thick locks.

Itachi shrugged and frowned. Some days he wondered why Sasuke had even bothered to save his life at the Uchiha hideout. It couldn't have been out of love, regret or anything like that. Or maybe it was and Sasuke was just being stubborn to the fact. "I'm not sure anymore." The raven retorted nonchalantly and shook his head, seeing the other's eyes widen and lips part ever so slightly. "I'm going to pick up something cold to eat from a shop. See you later." Itachi said as he removed himself from the balcony's railing and strode passed the moody teen and into the small apartment. Itachi sighed as he made his way to the front door and slipped on his sandals. He knew that staying around Sasuke any longer would just piss him off and he _hated_ being angry. So exiting the house for a bit was the most logical and mature thing he could think of doing right now.

"Itachi"

Itachi frowned at the mention of his name and rested his hand on the door knob. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice coming out more irritated than he had meant for it to causing the younger male's onyx eyes to flicker briefly but nevertheless he had still managed to see it.

"Who are you staring at?"

The ex-ANBU creased his brows, noticing the subtle change from 'what' to 'who' and pushed open the door just slightly. His answer would still be the same though. "I'm not sure. I'll be back." Itachi replied swiftly, stepping outside and closing the door behind him; quickly cutting off whatever unpleasant conversation they were above to dive into. Or at least that's how it would've gone if the action hadn't been stopped by a trained hand and one sandaled foot jabbed between the door and its frame.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I'm sorry."

Itachi froze. Did those words actually leave his brother's mouth?

"I've been …" The other Uchiha trailed off as if trying to find the right words to complete his apology and squeezed through the door's opening, closing it behind him. "I've been trying to find a reason to stay angry."

The prodigy stepped forward and extended his index and middle finger. "I think it's okay for us to be happy now. Don't you?"

"Shit" Sasuke cursed as those two fingers attacked his forehead in one quick movement, leaving a noticeable red mark. "What the hell was that for?!" The jonin gritted out through annoyance although inwardly he was slightly happy to have received the familiar yet odd and surprisingly still pretty painful gesture which is why he didn't bother to block it. Sasuke arched a brow when he noticed his brother's face. "What?"

It was too hot. So hot in fact, he had been contemplating pulling his hair up higher so it would stop collecting heat and sweat on the nape of his neck. "Let's get Kōro's Ice Cream." Itachi smirked when he didn't get a response and set the pace for them as they began walking. "How long do you think it's going to take before we start calling one another 'ototo' and 'niisan' again?"

"We're both pretty stubborn" Sasuke fought back a smile as he felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "I would say a week or two for you and a month for me."

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little something I came up with over the weekend && stuff. I think it's a little different from all my other Itachi Sasuke one-shots. Writing about these guys is so much fun. Anyhell, I haven't posted a one-shot in a while considering I've been working on finishing up 'Days Like These' so review if you can and tell me what you think!


End file.
